


Sweet Carolina

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [5]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sauna, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, heating lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jamie and Tyler spend the morning before their flight to Raleigh enjoying the breakfast Tyler made while Gerry, Cash, and Marshall splashed around in the backyard pool.  Living in Dallas has its advantages, being able to bask in the warm fall sun shirtless in November is among Tyler’s favorites.  Jamie looks lovingly over a Tyler, who is intently texting on his phone, and as he peers down to the board shorts that Tyler swims in, there is a growing tent in them.“Hot date there Ty?”  Jamie laughs out.





	Sweet Carolina

**Author's Note:**

> So this is finally part 5 of Tyler and Jamie's little "hunting trip." This one was a little Queer as Folk inspired, but of course with a hockey twist.
> 
> There is always a little image that we like to put with each scene and I think this sums it up nicely.
> 
> Enjoy and as always if you like the plot thank milionking, and Pensy makes all the feels!

Jamie and Tyler spend the morning before their flight to Raleigh enjoying the breakfast Tyler made while Gerry, Cash, and Marshall splashed around in the backyard pool.  Living in Dallas has its advantages, being able to bask in the warm fall sun shirtless in November is among Tyler’s favorites.  Jamie looks lovingly over a Tyler, who is intently texting on his phone, and as he peers down to the board shorts that Tyler swims in, there is a growing tent in them.

 

“Hot date there Ty?”  Jamie laughs out.

 

“I’m just arranging our next hunt, these back to back games on the road are killing our plans, especially when we are playing in the east.”

 

“So, who’s our prey this time?”

 

“Well I’ll give you a hint, he was a Hawk.”

 

“Darling?”

 

Tyler rolls his eyes.  “Younger.”

 

“Trevor? How’d you manage to bag that one?”

 

“Sharpy helped me get in touch with him.”

 

“So, what’s the plan?  We’re on a tight schedule this trip.”

 

“Well we have a morning skate tomorrow, so I think we’ll have him for lunch.”

 

“The team’s gonna wonder why we aren’t at lunch with them.”

 

“Nah, they’re used to us running off for an afternoon romp.  Though that look Rous gave me in Winnipeg might mean he knows we’re up to something.”

 

“I’ll call him and invite him out to lunch with us.  We need to keep him from starting up the rumor mill with the team.”

 

Rous walks in the restaurant looking just as confused as that day in Winnipeg and saunters over to Jamie and Tyler. 

 

“Nice of you to invite me to lunch, Benny said you had something to talk about?”

 

Tyler chuckles at the confused look their teammate is sporting.  “Yea Rous, I saw that look you gave me in Winnipeg.”

 

Rous looks back at Tyler indignantly, then looks at Jamie. “So, what is this, how you call it, hunting trip?”

 

Tyler laughs a little harder, Jamie to his right is just glaring at him.  “I’m sorry!  I can’t help it!”

 

Rous is now looking at the floor counting the floor tiles in French and Jamie is left massaging his temples like the worst headache of the century is coming on.  Jamie groans.

 

“I’m trying to loosen up our Cap since we’re getting married next summer.”

 

“Yes, I see he gets too serious at times.”

 

“Well, we’re dealing with that stress by exploring some of the more handsome of our ice foes.”

 

“So, you are having, um, relations, with other guys too?”

 

“Yea Rous, we are.” Jamie deadpans

 

“You don’t sound too happy about it, Jamie.” Rous replies.

 

“Trust me Rous when I tell you it is more fun than you can imagine.  So, we’re going to tell the team at some point, but can you just keep this between us?”  Jamie states.

 

“I am fine with it as long as it doesn’t fuck up team.”  Rous offers.

 

“Merci Rous.” Tyler says looking sincerer than he did a bit ago.

 

Practice the next morning isn’t as distracting as their hunting trips have gone, mainly because the other team isn’t present.  Tyler texts Trevor to get his address so they can pay him a visit.

 

Jamie and Tyler get to Trevor’s condo.  He answers the door wearing some body hugging under armor and his compression shorts.  Tyler and Jamie let out a joint low whistle.

 

“Hey guys, come on in, I just had lunch delivered, hope you like Thai.  You know, to warm you up for what I have planned later.”  Trevor beams, waggling his eyebrows.

 

The trio ate lunch and apparently Trevor likes his spices because Tyler’s sweating by the end of lunch. 

 

Trevor grins.

 

“This is nothing to the heat I’m about to give you.” Trevor says, with a lilt to his voice.  “In fact, I just need to head out and make sure everything’s all warmed up.”

 

Trevor leaves the room and Jamie looks at Tyler. “What the hell is he warming up? His vibrator?” 

 

Tyler spits out the sip of water he just took.

 

Trevor walks back in the room wearing just his compression shorts now, showing off his well-defined torso.  Four years in the NHL has not been wasted on his bod.  Tyler hums out a low growl, and Jamie’s eyes are starting square at Trevor’s abs. 

 

“Sauna’s all set, but you two look a little over dressed for it.  There’s a changing room next to its entrance.  Why don’t you strip down and meet me in there?  I brought a few toys to play with too.”

 

“So, Jameson, you have two bottoms in that room, how are you going to handle it?  Do I get another topping lesson?”  Tyler grins.

 

“Nope.  You’re not the only one who can set up surprises.  I gave him a call earlier.  You’re gonna get to enjoy some toy time.”

 

Jamie and Tyler walk into the sauna as Trevor’s wrapping up a very realistic looking vibrator. 

 

“It’s a Johan Paulik replica with vibrator function, even the foreskin works!  I hear you have a thing for an uncut cock.”  Trevor winks at Tyler.

 

Tyler shoots a glare at Jamie, who blushes.  Trevor walks over to Jamie, he tips his head and leans up, letting their lips press together.  Jamie runs his hands over Trevor’s back and down to clasp his ass.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the room, the smell of musk in the air, or the fact that Jamie and Trevor making out is just so damn hot, but he’s flushed beyond belief.  Trevor motions Tyler to come over to them, without releasing Jamie from the kiss, he reaches down and begins stroking Tyler’s throbbing manhood.  When Tyler moans, Trevor breaks away from Jamie’s mouth to bend and take Tyler’s cock into his mouth.

 

Jamie notices two bottles of lube laying on the bench.  He picks one up.

 

“Um, Trevor?”  Jamie questions, holding the bottle out in front of Trevor.

 

“Oh, yeah.  That’s a special one I got just for Segs.”  Trevor grins, pulling off Tyler for a moment.  Jamie notices it is a truly evil grin.

 

“What is it?”  Tyler tries to grab the bottle; which Jamie pulls away.

 

“Nothing, Ty.  You’ll like it.”  Jamie smiles.

 

Tyler shrugs and shifts so he’s on his back on the bench.  Trevor climbs over him, his knees on either side of Jamie’s head.  He bends so he’s on all fours with Tyler’s cock beneath his mouth.  Tyler bends his knees up, exposing his ass to Trevor.  Trevor gets his mouth back on Tyler’s cock, sucking and licking up and down the shaft.

 

Jamie starts lubing up the vibrator, places a condom on himself and lubes up his dick.  He wants in Trevor’s ass now.  He moves over and starts to finger Trevor who arches his back and growls around Tyler’s cock, making Tyler see stars, and not the kind in victory green.

 

Jamie sits the bottle of special lube down between Tyler’s legs, so Trevor can reach it easily.  Jamie pushes a second finger into Trevor, working them in and out, working Trevor open.  Tyler’s hands grasp Trevor’s ass, holding the firm cheeks apart to allow Jamie complete freedom to play with Trevor’s hole and cock.  Jamie tugs gently at Trevor’s cock as it hangs down between his legs, he brushes the head teasingly over Tyler’s lips and tongue.

 

Jamie finally finishes his prepping of Trevor’s ass.  He takes a moment to put the vibrator on the bench with the lube between Tyler’s legs.  He comes back to his spot behind Trevor’s ass. 

 

“Built this sauna with this in mind, Trevor?”  Jamie asks as he kneels on the bench between Trevor’s legs.  “Nice wide benches.  Plenty of room.  I like this.”

 

Jamie lines his cock up with Trevor’s opening and rocks his hips forward, sinking in slowly, inch by inch, the tight warmth of Trevor’s ass enveloping him.  Tyler takes Trevor’s cock into his mouth at the same time, holding just the head in his mouth while sucking at it.

 

Trevor moans around Tyler’s cock.  He fumbles for the bottle of lube until he manages to get it and flip the top open, He squeezes a couple of drops on Tyler’s balls and sets the bottle back down, all the while sucking up and down Tyler’s cock.  Trevor rubs the lube over Tyler’s balls and down the sensitive area towards his opening.  Tyler moans lowly, enjoying the sensations.  Then he moans loader as the lube begins to warm. 

 

“Pleasant little surprise, huh, Ty?”  Jamie laughs.

 

“Jesus.”  Tyler mouths around Trevor’s cock.  As if the heat from the sauna wasn’t enough, his balls are now tingling with the heat from the lube.

 

Trevor’s finger glides down over Tyler’s ass.  Tyler tries to squirm away, but he’s pinned beneath Trevor.  The pad of Trevor’s finger traces around the rim, the warmth spreading and intensifying as he does.  Trevor lets Tyler’s cock slip out of his mouth, so he can reach for the vibrator.  He wants to see it slide into Tyler’s ass, as he pushes it in with one quick thrust. 

 

The instant stretch catches Tyler off-guard, his almost painful erection slaps Trevor in the face, and a very audible moan sends shivers up Trevor’s spine.  Jamie’s dick stretching his tight hockey ass wide open, has Trevor panting hard at the wonderous sensations resonating through his body.  All three men are sweaty, and musky, emitting an odor of sex that emanates through the room.  Not even hot yoga could beat this feeling.

 

Jamie closes his eyes, rocking his hips back and forth, caught up in the feeling of Trevor’s tight ass clenching around his cock, drawing his dick in and making it feel at home.  He growls low in his chest, and starts thrusting harder, but doesn’t quicken his pace yet. 

 

Trevor’s mesmerized by the view of the vibrator sliding in and out of Tyler.  His trance is broken when Tyler groans and arches his hips up, seeking release for the growing pressure.  Trevor takes Tyler’s cock back into his mouth, turning on the vibrator as he does. 

 

“FFUUUUCCCKKKKK!”  Tyler screams out. 

 

Sweat’s pouring off Tyler’s brow, and he cries out as he comes in Trevor’s mouth.  Trevor sucks Tyler, continuing to fuck him with the vibrator through his orgasm.  After Tyler’s spasms subside, Trevor slowly withdraws the dildo, Tyler whimpers at the feeling of emptiness. 

 

Jamie picks up his pace now, as Tyler then starts sucking Trevor’s dick with vigor, sending Trevor over the edge quickly.  The spasms of Trevor’s orgasm, his ass squeezing around Jamie’s cock has Jamie gasping as he fucks Trevor through the orgasm.  It’s almost too much for Trevor as Jamie slams into him with each thrust.  Tyler lets Trevor’s spent cock slip from his mouth.  His hands grasp Trevor’s hips, holding him still.

 

“Almost there.”  He whispers.  “Come on, Jame.”

 

Jamie thrusts hard into Trevor as he comes, grinding his hips against Trevor’s ass.  He strokes himself in and out a few times until he’s spent, then slowly pulls out.  He falls back onto the bench, breathing heavy.

 

Trevor moves off Tyler and sits next to Jamie, falling back against his chest.  Jamie wraps an arm around Trevor’s waist and holds him there.  Tyler scoots over to lay his head on Trevor’s lap.

 

“That was fucking hot.”  Trevor says, carding his fingers through Tyler’s hair. 

 

“Yeah, like my balls.”  Tyler snorts.  “Thanks.”

 

“You loved it.”  Jamie kids.  “I might have to get some of that.”

 

“Great.”  Tyler groans.

 

“So, my shower’s big enough for three.  Want to clean up before you take off?”  Trevor suggests 

 

They manage to find their legs and make their way to the shower.  Afterwards, Jamie and Tyler call for their ride, hanging out with Trevor until it arrives.

 

“I love our hunting trip, but I have to say.  I’m topping the next one.”  Tyler says, flopping himself down dramatically on their hotel bed. 

 

“Florida.”  Jamie muses.  “Which big cat are we bagging Tyler?”

 

“Eks, and I can hear it now.  Here kitty, kitty, kitty.”  Tyler giggles.

 

“Sounds like a plan.  I’ve got something in mind.”  Jamie crawls onto the bed and stretches out next to Tyler, who rolls over so he can rest his head on Jamie’s chest and snuggle up to him.

 

“I think we have time for a quick nap before we have to be at dinner.”  Jamie says, brushing Tyler’s damp hair off his forehead. 

 

“That’s a good thing.”  Tyler sighs.  “This hunting is hard work.”

 

Jamie laughs and lifts his head to kiss the top of Tyler’s head.

 

Later they sit at a table with several of their teammates at the team dinner.  Tyler is extra giggly and flirty with Jamie, his chair pushed close to Jamie, so he can lean on him the whole time.  Rous stares at the couple, darting his eyes away and dipping his head whenever Jamie looks his way.  Rous is practically laughing out loud at the display of puppy love by Tyler.  Spezza and Radulov exchange confused looks.  Normally Rous doesn’t like the open displays of affection.  When Rous sees the confusion on their faces, he just shrugs and smiles.  When Jamie laughs at Rous, Spezza and Radulov start to wonder what big secret they aren’t in on.

 

“I find out what going on.”  Raddy leans over and whispers to Speez.  “Secrets not good for team.”

 


End file.
